Project:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017
11:56 hoi 11:56 bye 12:05 Hello? 12:05 (wtf3) 12:05 (cry3) 12:05 (cry4) 12:06 HOW MAHCH CRYZ 12:06 (cry5) 12:06 (cry6) 12:06 Only five. 12:06 K. 12:17 People leave too many messages on my wall 12:24 hello 12:41 diep.io/#CA8663A5BB3031F55721 12:56 hi 12:59 I GTG 01:09 ... 01:09 CHAT LAG 01:10 .____. 01:10 Y AM I HERE 01:11 Y 01:11 Anyone actually LIKE the rail module changes? 01:11 I hate the new chat box, even if it does fix some things... 01:13 HMm. 01:14 What does XPS stand for? 01:15 hi 01:15 Ih. 01:15 I'm so happy i finally managed to get an animated avatar... 01:15 even if only i can see it. 01:20 hi 01:34 01:34 01:34 WAIT 01:34 ARE YOU WAITING 01:34 Fine... 01:43 sorry m9 01:43 I was arguing with a bone-head Councilor 01:52 hey 01:52 im testing sandbox 01:52 i mean creating custom tanks 01:58 hiya Underslime 01:58 oh 01:58 hai 01:58 wot 01:58 I didn’t even see Wazzuper enter 01:58 what is this sorcery 01:58 (eh) 01:59 tbh I’m surprised our Mobile App isn’t out yet 01:59 like 01:59 literally any day now 01:59 it should b out 01:59 Anytime nao 02:00 lemme check the Apps updates page again 02:00 k 02:00 yeah it should be anytime now 02:00 two of those Wikis are already done 02:01 lemme check da app store 02:01 :o 02:05 oh 02:05 hi 02:05 I may or may not have to leave in like 2 mins 02:05 ._. 02:05 y tho 02:05 because my parents are being mean :/ 02:06 oh 02:06 I have to go 02:06 ;-; 02:06 bai 02:06 and I left my- 02:06 I'm not leaving YET 02:06 oh 02:06 kk 02:06 I left my phone at school :-; 02:06 Hey suul 02:06 oh 02:06 ...... 02:06 URSUUL 02:06 I left my goddamn phone somewhere in my house and I can't find it 02:07 oh no 02:07 Huh 02:07 welp, he's not answering, bye 02:07 Ursuul was checking the app store 02:09 when the fuck did you enter 02:09 chat pls 02:09 lol 02:09 Aysha just came in like 4 minutes ago 02:09 :P 02:09 I WAS NOT NOTIFIED FAM 02:09 >:( 02:09 (eh) 02:09 wazzap Aysh 02:09 Oh great. 02:09 Now she's AFK 02:10 rip 02:10 do you know what sucks 02:10 um 02:10 i gtg ursuul 02:10 (sad2) I didn’t find the Diep App 02:10 o 02:10 oh 02:10 ;-; 02:10 ok Aysh :/ 02:10 um, what was I gonna ask you????????? 02:10 hm...... 02:10 (face) 02:11 (deusvult) 02:11 Yay 02:11 It's still here 02:11 OH 02:11 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD 02:11 I'll start my stuff tomorrow 02:11 I'm coming back! 02:11 kk 02:12 FOR THE HOME OF THE HOLY 02:12 FOR THE FAITH, FOR THE WAY OF THE SWORD 02:12 GAVE THEIR LIVES SO BOLDLY 02:12 Why the fuck am I laughing 02:12 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD 02:12 IN THE NAME OF HIS GLORy 02:12 shit 02:13 ruin’d it 02:13 ._. 02:13 lmao everyone started leaving chat once I started 02:13 huh 02:13 Wat sorcery is dis 02:13 *belatedly* COME & TELL THEIR STORY AGAIN 02:13 there 02:13 finish’d 02:19 ISP just hard kicked me off 02:19 wot 02:19 ISP? 02:19 internet service provider 02:19 oh 02:19 they just totally locked me out of my connection for like 5 minutes 02:20 why 02:22 chat pls 02:22 a 02:22 a 02:22 a 02:22 lagged out 02:22 oh 02:22 Chat is b0rked Ursuul? 02:22 It's been iffy lately 02:23 . 02:23 Works for me 02:23 #noscript 02:23 My ISP is shitting out a lot right now 02:24 hai 02:24 oh 02:24 Comcast doesn't have these problems 02:24 I'm forced to use whatever ISP my college utilizes - I have absolutely no idea which ISP it actually is. 02:25 I was tempted for awhile to set up my own modem and router, but I figured it wouldn't be this bad 02:25 Also my college stalks everything I do 02:25 I use VPNs 02:25 oh 02:25 so VPN's are crucial 02:25 Also dont go to college 02:25 Because I am poor 02:25 ^ 02:26 I didn't even want to go to a physical college - I just wanted to do online college 02:26 My mom flipped shit and said no 02:26 ._. 02:26 what VPN do you use 02:26 I have no idea why - it's cheaper and a LOT more comfortable for me 02:26 Online colleges are not often accredited 02:26 also WHEN THE FUCK did everyone get in here 02:26 Damn it Suul 02:26 Midas pls 02:26 idk 02:26 Is yer chat b0rked 02:26 Oo1 wot 02:26 Their degrees are worth trash 02:26 Ursuul pls 02:27 Ayy 02:27 not if it’s a University that also offers online classes 02:27 like UVa 02:27 Today is the last day of my internship 02:27 ye ye 02:27 I use Ultrasurf - it's a chrome plugin that offers a free and usually consistent VPN, but the downside is that the VPN is hosted in India, so your ping flies through the roof when you use it. 02:27 Most colleges dont offer degrees that are only online 02:27 unfortunately all we have thus far is the Talk Page fix, it’s not enough to justify advancement, not to everyone else on the Wiki :/ 02:28 Are message walls going away soon? 02:28 not soon 02:28 distant future 02:28 gud 02:28 when message walls die, I'm resigning 02:28 I dont want advancement 02:28 as you wish then 02:28 I have literally not needed to use my rights more than one time 02:29 tru tru 02:29 Sm, y u no Talk Page 02:29 I use Express VPN 02:29 also, fat chance, the Message Wall replacement may be better than Message Walls 02:29 I use Simplex Solutions 02:29 The only powers I ever use are renaming pages (for my own blog pages), rollback every so often if some dumbass spams terrible edits, closing threads, aaaand something else I can't remember 02:29 they got servers all over the world 02:29 I definitely need to git used to talk pages 02:30 removing replies you don’t like? 02:30 that too 02:30 editing protected templates? 02:30 I never do that 02:30 i'm bored so i am going to talk about what this wiki would look like in five years 02:30 you did 02:30 to change your Month Template 02:30 I use message walls because I like to close threads on annoying people 02:30 oh 02:30 That doesn't count 02:31 you were gonna do it anyways - I just saved you time and did it myself 02:31 might* 02:31 I mean just saying, I don’t know if this Wiki will make it to five years 02:31 it may be dead by then 02:31 Message walls are a lot more tidy and easier to read compared to talk pages 02:31 talk pages are just a giant clusterfuck 02:31 but muh table of contents 02:31 Message Walls are shit tbh fam 02:31 I have to scroll sooooo long to find stuff 02:31 also my message wall is massive 02:31 You guys just join post-talk page 02:31 Talk pages were the bomb 02:31 I delete unimportant stuff - problem solved 02:31 you think I can find messages on my wall? I can’t. Talk Pages are the shit 02:32 cuz archiving 02:32 #talkpagemasterrace 02:32 ^ 02:32 NU 02:32 Speaking of deleting stuff, I need to clean my message wall now 02:32 #messagewallmasterrace 02:32 I get dumb comments like, "Why are you an intern" 02:32 Also 02:32 factually incorrect Underslime 02:32 wot 02:32 #neutral 02:32 http://fylkir.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stat 02:32 I have this 02:33 You need to, like, add styles to it 02:33 it looks borked 02:33 How are talk pages better? There's no separation between message 02:33 messages* 02:33 And I need to add just a bit more to it's functionality like named classes 02:33 It's not borked 02:33 yeah just slap some IDs & Classes on it 02:33 I can style it once it’s ready 02:33 All messages on a talk page are just one giant article with the latest messages WAY the fuck down at the bottom 02:33 It's just that each black thing is a cell in a UL 02:33 of a giant wall of text* 02:34 That you use CSS to flatten and put a bar around 02:34 Each UL is a bar 02:34 ye 02:34 And each UL can be 7 or 10 in length :P 02:34 Isn't each cell a bar? 02:35 No 02:35 A bar contains several cells 02:35 To mimic in-game look 02:35 ^ 02:35 Wait what are you guys talking about? 02:35 The template 02:35 Also http://fylkir.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Stat 02:35 oh 02:35 it should end up looking like the actual stats bar in Game 02:35 I thought you were talking about something else entirely 02:35 nu 02:36 I am going to a strip-club tomorrow 02:36 jej 02:36 ._. 02:36 v-nice 02:36 m-nice 02:37 y-nice 02:37 lol my message wall greeting takes up half the entire page 02:37 I am working on a VM 02:37 in JS as well 02:37 Killing my time 02:37 yeah I’m 2 seconds away from display: none’ing your greeting 02:37 wtf happened to the spinny profile picture hover thing? 02:37 I already did that with SR 02:37 wot 02:37 We killed it 02:37 oh 02:37 Oo1 02:37 rest in rip in pasta 02:37 I didn't notice it was gone ._. 02:38 rip in pasta peace 02:38 What pasta? 02:38 Until now 02:38 big SPAGHETTI 02:38 creepypasta 02:38 Nu 02:38 Oh 02:38 I hunger 02:38 Huh? 02:38 I crave sustenance 02:38 Creepypasta doesn't taste gud 02:38 big this text is a plate of spaghetti (oven) /big 02:38 But it looks gud 02:38 alright das it 02:38 *petitions to bring spinny profiles back because they stop boredom* 02:38 I’m removing your font in my personal CSS lol 02:38 We have so many hitler emotes lmao 02:38 Oo1 02:38 check the Petitions board 02:38 I used to be a Creepypasta Wiki bureaucrat 02:38 there’s a post about it 02:38 I am spoopy 02:39 Aesthetics 02:39 big DO YOU LIKE THIS HUMONGOUS FUCKING FONT???? /big 02:39 sp00ky 02:39 yeah hang on lemme remove 02:39 brb 02:39 Sm 02:39 Sm 02:39 Bruh 02:39 bigI can do it to/big 02:39 pls 02:39 Dat font is gud 02:39 This font is the shit 02:39 Change my MVP link to fylkir 02:39 No sa 02:39 plzplz 02:39 bbigTEST/big/b 02:39 ^ 02:39 ok Colour 02:40 nobody started the carrot train ;-; 02:40 wot 02:40 ^ 02:40 did you say carrotz? 02:40 (carrot) 02:40 fak 02:40 (lameexcuseforturnipgif) 02:40 isn’t that a chevron 02:40 i dont see the petition about bringing spinny profiles back 02:56 You're greedy 02:56 Windows Defender = >>> 02:56 but interest rates tho 02:56 Actually no 02:56 free money by just giving it to them to hold 02:56 I also disable windows defender right after windows update 02:57 Ursuul make me feel good 02:57 Microsoft Security Essenoils =>>>> 02:57 (aheago) 02:57 dammit 02:57 O 02:57 (ahegao) 02:57 nope 02:57 Stalker 02:57 actually removed 02:57 why did I just think a bunch of lewd thoughts 02:58 Cuz yet Ursuul 02:58 I can massage ye Maria ;) 02:58 *yer 02:58 I just feel sick 02:58 O k 02:58 Bai 02:58 oh that kind of feel good 02:58 Kden Ursuul 02:58 I have to hang out with my boyfriend tomorrow too 02:58 Urg 02:58 *get head out of gutter Ursuul* 02:58 kill me 02:58 Ursuul pls 02:58 Stir up my insides Ursuul-senpai 02:58 Make my head spin 02:58 (grin2) 02:58 pls x 10000 02:59 brb 02:59 ur underaged Nobel 02:59 so das a no :) 02:59 ride my dikdik 02:59 My insides feel much better than colour-chan 02:59 K 02:59 k 02:59 I'm back 02:59 Y'all hopeless af 02:59 Onee-san pls 02:59 Yall need some jesus 02:59 .png 02:59 Ursuul pls no 02:59 (grin) 02:59 I was listening to a cool song 03:00 I’m listening to System of a Down 03:00 I'm listening to nothing interesting at all 03:00 lame 03:00 brb.exe 03:00 lemme test: 03:00 (stalin) 03:00 Bruh I don't need to know that 03:00 lol 03:00 ...... 03:00 dat emote tho 03:01 lemme guess 03:01 lmao poor Stalin 03:01 next emote is (soviet russia) 03:01 Eh 03:01 all of his comrades are feminists 03:01 Lol 03:01 he’d probably kill himself but someone else already did 03:01 (patriarchy) 03:02 ... 03:02 Damn arena closed just as I got mah groove on. :( 03:02 wot 03:02 the Arena never closes anymore though >:( 03:02 what’s up with them always closing now 03:02 ... 03:02 actually hang on 03:02 it’s around the same time it closed for me 03:02 DEUS VULT 03:02 Hey, do you have any ideas for the welcome message? 03:02 maybe they close at the same time each day 03:02 I'm at a roadblock 03:03 well I’ve linked you to OAUT Wiki & a few others 03:03 ... 03:03 oh, Sword of Truth Wiki is gud 03:03 as is the Dragon Age Wiki 03:03 Wot 03:03 Oh 03:03 w:c:sot:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user 03:03 What are you guys talking about? 03:04 w:c:dragonage:User talk:Ursuul 03:04 check those out 03:04 very cool 03:04 ... 03:05 I like the photo background idea 03:05 Hmm 03:05 Count I need ye to take a gander at something 03:05 bye 03:05 Oh no 03:05 pls 03:05 no 03:05 (grin) 03:05 Medals 03:06 Saw that already. Cube will deliver; he always does. 03:06 aw yiss 03:06 He just lives in Serbia, so that's why he prolly hasn't responded. Time zones and all dat. 03:06 :O 03:06 should I pay him in borscht 03:07 Ursuul pls 03:07 If he doesn't deliver, maybe consider pinging the author? 03:07 Cube will deliver 03:08 k 03:08 My roommate is being a cunt 03:08 I never had issues with roommates when I was on-campus 03:08 although that was only for two months before switching to online 03:08 He is walking around the apartment butt ass naked on skype 03:08 wtf 03:08 I fought my first year roommate once. We were both douches so we had it coming. 03:08 did you lose 03:09 I want to go to college at some point 03:09 But eh 03:09 I guess we both lost. 03:09 Too much work 03:09 Not enough money 03:09 more deets pls 03:09 damn 03:09 sorry Colour :/ 03:09 Chat is dying slowly 03:09 yeah 03:09 also if Cube doesn’t deliver imma try it myself 03:09 then it’ll REALLY get fucked up 03:09 lol 03:09 Who? 03:10 tune in next week on “things Ursuul destroyed™” 03:10 Cube is bae. He responds infrequently, but when he does, he works magic. 03:10 He'll deliver. 03:11 as you say 03:11 Coo! 03:11 He is a dikdik certified mage 03:11 (confusion) 03:12 stfu before I suck your teeth 03:12 (blush) 03:12 No idea what that actually means 03:13 *cough* 03:13 Midas pls save mua 03:13 Mah name is ava though 03:13 Humans are strange. 03:13 #Midasliferaft 03:13 indeed we are Sky 03:14 But remember 03:14 so I should switch from Maria to Ava den 03:14 Ursuul Hayden said 03:14 You are a Helicopter....Obviously. 03:14 Remember? 03:14 um 03:14 oh yeeeeaaaah 03:14 an Apache Helicopter to be precise 03:15 I got by copter, copters, & copterself 03:15 Cool! 03:15 But why? 03:15 i r o n y 03:15 Burnie pls 03:15 Are all humans helicopters? 03:15 Are we not alive? 03:15 hard to type 03:16 cat on keyboard 03:16 * Skye Sim asks deep questions 03:16 Can Helicopters type? 03:17 Imma boogie; it's getting late. I'm getting too old for dis shiet. 03:18 alright old man 03:18 Damn kids 03:18 Don’t forget to take your dentures out 03:19 lol 03:19 I guess he forgot 03:19 I bet he is like 202 03:19 wouldn’t surprise mua 03:19 cat pls 03:19 (grin) 03:20 he keeps trying to sit on the keyboard 03:20 Why? 03:21 because he wants me to pet him >.< 03:21 Well, he's a cat after all. 03:23 Going to play Bloons TD 5 now 03:24 Whoosh! 03:26 gtg lads 03:26 No 03:26 Daddy pls 03:26 :/ 03:26 I am so tired 03:27 ditto. Maybe we should both go to bed �� 03:28 Bye then 03:28 Only if you like to cuddle 03:28 oyes 03:28 k 03:28 Is your bed against a wall? 03:29 it’s in a corner against soundproofing 03:29 It has to be against a wall 03:29 I have to sleep against a wall 03:29 why’s that :3 03:30 Because I have night terrors and I need to back myself up against something to feel safe 03:31 god damn. You ever backed up against a person though? 03:31 Sort of 03:31 But I like to hide behind the people more 03:32 i c 03:32 Also guys are hard, like, all night long 03:32 Not comfortable to back up into 03:32 jesus who do you sleep with who’s hard the entire night 03:33 back 03:33 Guys 03:33 duh 03:33 �� 03:33 Usually older guys 03:33 you sure you didn’t sleep with hulk hogan each time 03:33 see 03:34 Usually like maybe just above 30 03:34 I would direct them to a physician, js 03:35 Nah 03:35 They are just having good dreams 03:36 dreams... 03:36 big OUCH 03:36 in all seriousness I am very tired 03:36 Underslime pls 03:36 I dont put out 03:36 Like, ever 03:36 big MY KEYBOARD IS BURNING 03:36 >:( 03:36 Is hot AF 03:36 don’t type then 03:36 I should've closed my window 03:36 frfr 03:36 odd 03:36 js 2017 04 21